


Thor and Chill (x Female Reader)

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chill and Netflix, Confusion, Consenting Adults, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Neither are you, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thor is not a slut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: You meet Thor and find out he REALLY likes you. You worry you like him a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, this is just a bunch of SMUT.

One day, working as a barista in a quaint little coffee shop in New York City, you are restocking a bottom shelf behind the counter when you hear the door’s bell ring. Feeling a bit mischievous, you think it will be funny to suddenly pop up at the register to surprise the customer. Nothing too dramatic to actually frighten someone. As soon as you do, loudly saying “Hello!” you find you're the one startled. The large, beaming face of the God of Thunder looks down at you, amused but otherwise non-reactive.  

“Holy Shit!” you shout bringing your co-worker, Missy, running from the back. The sight of this beautiful giant with a sunny smile makes your mouth go dry and utterly speechless. Missy is frozen. 

“Good afternoon,” he pauses a moment to look at your badge. “Y/N. I’d like a large café mocha, extra sweet.” Apparently, Thor is used to such reactions. 

“Um, okay. Whipped cream?” you can barely squeak out. Thankfully, the shop is otherwise empty, besides the pastry chefs in the back, because you know you’re acting like a fangirl and can’t help it. 

“Yes, please.”  

Because you’re just standing there immobile, he asks, “Don’t you need to ring up my purchase?” 

“Oh. Don’t worry about it. This one’s on me.” Snapping out of your trance, you start getting his drink together slowly because you suddenly feel very shaky. 

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” 

“We have a first-Avenger-to-walk-in-the-door-gets-a-free-coffee policy.” 

Laughing, he says, “Alright then. Thank you, Y/N. I’ll have to keep this place my own little secret.” He winks and you hope someone on staff knows CPR because you’re about to go into cardiac arrest. 

He hangs out for hours, reading one of the free newspapers laying around and still there when your shift ends. You stop at his table to say, “It was nice to meet you”. Just before walking away, you ask, “Could I possibly get a photo with you?” He obliges happily and you say goodbye. 

Three afternoons in a row, he comes in for coffee and small-talk, until it’s your day off. The day you return, Missy is bursting at the seams to tell you something. “Thor was in here again yesterday.” 

“He must really like this place.” 

Giggling, she said, “It’s not the place. It’s you!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“He asked where you were and when I told him you were off, he looked very disappointed and left as soon as his coffee was done. I’m telling you, he’s into you!” 

“Isn’t he with that famous scientist?” 

“They broke up a while ago.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll see.” 

Around the same time as previous days, Thor does, indeed, show up again at the coffee shop. “I’m glad you’re back, Y/N. I hope you are well,” he says with his sunny smile. 

“Yes, thank you. You want your regular?” 

“Yes, please.” 

A handful of customers have come in, being attended by Missy while you prepare his coffee. Once the drink is ready, you hand it to him and say, “Let me know if I can get you anything else.” 

“There is something else I would like, Y/N.” 

“Yes?” 

Without lowering his voice or any other ounce of shyness, he announces, “I would like to have a date with you.” Missy and the other customers have all stopped whatever they were doing to watch the small drama play out. 

Even though you are currently mesmerized by Thor’s intense blue eyes, everyone else’s are on you making you blush terribly. 

Of course, you accept.

* * *

Tony and Banner are the only others at the Tower and they’re going out. Thor takes you to the kitchen where there are tons of take-out boxes. He remembered you telling him you love Thai food, so Tony helped him order a variety of choices. At lot of the dinner conversation involves you asking questions about Asgard and how it compares to Earth. You apologize, realizing that must be a tiresome subject. But he tells you it is a welcome change having someone interested in his personal life and opinions. 

Later, you mention having been curious about what exactly is in the massive building. He takes you on a tour and you ask if it’d be okay to see where the living quarters are. He escorts you and also shows you his room. It’s a suite, larger than you would have expected with sitting area and of course a bedroom with private bath. 

When he asks what you’d like to do next, you suggest just hanging out and watching T.V. When he says that sounds nice you ask, “Netflix?” 

He cocks an eyebrow and asks, “Really?” 

“Yeah, we can relax and get to know each other better.” 

“Sure,” he answers somewhat more excited than you expected. “I’ll be just a minute,” and he hurries into the bedroom. 

“Alright, I’ll get it ready. Are you in the mood for anything particular?” 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” he hollers from the other room. 

After figuring out the remote and getting the television set up, you decide on a RomCom; something you don’t mind talking through. You shout, ”Okay. All set.” 

“Me, too,” he answers but doesn’t come into the sitting room.  

After about a minute longer, you wander over to the bedroom. The door is open. “Thor?” You peek in. What you see shocks you to your core. The bed is disheveled and he is laying across it stark naked. 

“Holy Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker. What the...?” You are too stunned to feel anything for the moment but your eyes are drinking in the delicious sight of his physique. He is literally hanging balls-out and not bashful in the least. 

“I thought you wanted to Netflix?” 

Unable to stop staring, you answer, “Yeah, I got it set up on the T.V.” gesturing towards it. 

“Damn that Stark. He told me Netflix was code for sex.” 

“That’s ‘Netflix and Chill!” 

“So, you don’t want to...?” 

“Well, I... it’s not that I don’t want to...we barely know each other...and...” _Shit_ , you think to yourself. _This is a fucking Avenger._ _The fucking hottest Avenger._ _What the hell are you thinking, dumbass?_  

“Then if you are willing, I would very much like to make love to you,” he says in that deep, husky, seductive voice that has now sealed the deal in your mind. 

This is so unbelievable it is like you really are watching a movie. This doesn’t happen in real life, let alone to you. You walk over to the bed and kick off your shoes, then peel off your top and jeans. When you move to unhook your bra, he says,” Not yet,” and pats the bed.  

When seated next to him, propped up on a multitude of pillows, he leans over and slowly kisses you.  Immediately, your head starts spinning as if you’ve had multiple shots of whiskey. As his tongue traces your lower lip then makes its way into our mouth, an involuntary “mmm” comes out and your panties feel instantly wet. It’s the most delicious, sensual kiss you’ve ever experienced in your life and surely has ruined future lovers’ hopes and dreams. Briefly you wonder if he’s got some kind of magical spell on you, but then decide you don’t care. 

He continues using his tongue and lips expertly down your jaw and neck as he uses a hand to trace the top of your bra. Your breasts push forward, longing to be touched. Making small circles with his finger down one breast, he finally strokes the nipple through the lace causing you to gasp. His mouth has made its way to the other nipple which he sucks on through the cloth while simultaneously pinching the other in his hand. Your hands grasp his hair while you struggle to control your breathing already.  

Stopping to look at you as he reaches down to feel your soaked panties, he smiles devilishly. If your body’s betrayal wasn’t enough, you’re panting like a bitch in heat, the wanton lust painfully obvious.  He peels off the offending undergarment, then crawls back beside you on the bed. The expression on his face makes it known he has plans which you are thankful for, not particularly confident on how to please a god. 

Reaching over, he pulls you onto his lap reverse-cowboy style.  Your hair is pushed away from the back of your neck where he starts kissing again, bringing his hands back to your chest. Pulling the bra straps off your shoulders, he pushed the cups below your breasts to free them. He begins to kneed them and tease the nipples once more. You can feel his erection rising between your legs making itself known to your sex. It is big, thick and glorious. Instinctively, you reach down and stroke it underneath earning some sounds of pleasure from behind. 

When you start rubbing it against your own wetness, he starts leaking as well. You rub harder and widen your legs and Thor shifts his hips slightly lower so you can get more of him against your slit.  

“I want you inside me,” you beg. 

“I want you to come like this.” 

“I don’t think I can like this.” But as soon as the words leave your mouth, he rubs at the underside of each nipple. You had never known before how sensitive these spots are, your nerves sending lewd messages straight into your core. Moaning loudly, you grind and rub his penis against your slick clit. He continues to throb and drip into your hands terribly and pinches and pulls your nipples as you exclaim, “Oh, Jesus. Fuck. Oh, fuck, I’m going to come on your cock.” 

“Wait for me. I want to come on you too,” he purrs in your ear. 

Hearing that makes you absolutely wild so you desperately try to control your breath as you stroke him harshly and use your other hand to squeeze his swollen sac. “Fuck,” he growls throwing his head back on the pillows and tugging violently at your tits.  

“Come for me, baby,” you start chanting. “God, I want you to come so bad.” Cum starts oozing from the angry head and you let it coat your hand, pussy and thighs while finally releasing your own orgasm, rubbing yourself all over his shaft shamelessly.  

You are trying to recover your breath and your senses when Thor suddenly pushes you forward slightly to remove your bra. He then slides out from under you and pushes you back against the pillows.  Giving you a quick kiss, he says with a big grin, “You are wonderful!” then slides down to lay facing your hips, suddenly spreading your legs. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to make you come again,” he smiles. 

“Oh, I’m not going to be able to so soon.” 

Giggling devilishly, he enters two fingers inside you that instantly hit a spot making your hips thrust in desire. Suddenly your entire body is on fire again. “Holy shit!” you shout. He flicks the still-sensitive clit with his thumb.  

“There are condoms in that drawer next to you. Grab a few, please.” 

 _A few?_ Your brain shouts, but you obey obligingly.  He takes one and asks you to put the rest aside. Without changing position, he unpacks and rolls on the condom then goes back to ministering you with his fingers. Clutching at the sheets for dear life as he resumes his work, you arch your back and grind your hips. Your walls start shaking and as you shout, “Thor! Thor!” he suddenly stops and, in a flash, jumps up to straddle you and slide inside. As he grabs your hips and begins thrusting, you bend forward and reach around to grab his rock-hard ass. Now that you know where that magic spot is inside, you push and shift until his tip hits it just right and you come undone. With fingers digging as deep as possible into his glutes, you hold on as your entire core contracts and shakes violently. The pressure against him brings Thor along with you and you can feel his butt clench as he jerks through his release. 

After the tremors cease, you both collapse; he next to you. In a minute, he pulls of the condom and rolls over to toss it into the waste bin. When he’s back facing you, he is propped on one elbow and pushing stray hairs from your face. 

Still gasping slightly, you say, “You are absolutely amazing.” 

“I think you’re fantastic, too.” 

“Me? You’re doing everything.” 

“Not everything. I love the way you react to me.” He kisses you softly, and inconceivably you are getting aroused again. When he pulls away, seeing your disappointment, he tells you, “I think we need a little break.”  

 _A break? Does he expect more?_  

He gets up and walks over to a mini-fridge in the sitting room and brings back a bottle of water for you. While you’re drinking down half the bottle, he holds you in his arms as if you’ve been a long-time couple. It’s very comforting and reassuring. Resting his cheek on top of your head, he says, "I hope you don’t think I do this a lot.” 

“What do you mean?” because clearly the man knows what he’s doing. 

“It usually takes me a while before I feel comfortable enough with someone to sleep with them.” 

“Oh, geez. Me too. I was worried you’d think I was a basic slut.” 

“No. I thought you’d think that of me.” You both laugh. 

“I’m starting to feel a little sluttish right now though. This is very unlike me.” 

Using a hand to turn your face to him, with concern he asks, “Are you upset? I thought you were enjoying yourself.” 

“I was. I am. It’s just...I’ve never acted this way before. The things I said! I’ve never said anything like that ever. Whatever spell you have over me...” 

“Spell? I would never, ever use magic on someone for sex. That would be despicable.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just can’t figure this out.” 

“What needs to be figured out? We’re two consenting adults enjoying each other’s company. I’d feel awful if you left here feeling bad.” He releases you and gets out of bed grabbing his clothes. “Would you like it if we watched the Netflix for a while? If you prefer to go home, I’ll be happy to take you. Whatever you wish.” 

Putting your clothes back on you tell him, “Maybe if we just sit and talk, get to know each other better?” 

“Sure. Anything,” he says, happy that you’ve decided to stay. 

He offers you a harder drink which is accepted in order to settle the nerves. Still coming down off the high he’s provided, your conscience is overwhelmed. But once the conversation starts, you start feeling more comfortable again. He is actually very easy to talk to and you are at ease the rest of the evening. 

Finally, he escorts you home since you don’t like the idea of running into any other Avengers when you leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again? Well, it's the God of Thunder for fuck's sake. Go for it!

The next day you feel hungover even though you only had the one drink the night before. Besides the fact that you actually saw him pour the drink, Thor thoroughly convinced you he is a gentleman if nothing else. He would never stoop so low as to resort to tricking a woman into bed. Let’s face it, he doesn’t have to. Anyway, all your questionable behavior happened _before_ drinking, not after. 

 _Is sex-drunk a thing?_ you wonder because concentrating is an issue, as are muscles that feel like achy Jell-o. _Thank goodness you’re not a brain surgeon. Then again, you probably wouldn’t have met the god and gotten into this mess if you were._  

Barely managing a quick shower, you decide on comfort over style for the day. Yoga pants and a cute top will have to do, as will minimal makeup. Slight jitters make you less-than-confident anything more would be do-able. Your nerve endings must still be trying to recover because they feel over-active even though the rest of you is depleted. 

Missy is already at work and bouncing off the walls when you get there. “Y/N, you _have_ to tell me everything. Ev-er-y-thing!” 

“There’s not much to tell,” you say. 

“You did it, though, right? Please, tell me you did it or I will literally have to strangle you.” 

A couple customers walk in and you tell her, “Not now, Missy.” 

“Yes!” she says, doing a funny little dance behind the counter. “Don’t mind me,” she tells the customers. “My girl here just won the freakin’ lot-ter-y. Whoo!” She dances her way over to the brewing station. 

One woman looks at you with a smile and says, “Congrats! Was it a lot?” 

“Oh, it’s more than enough.” 

“Are you the only one or do you have to share?” 

“Gee, I didn’t even think to ask.” 

Later in the afternoon, Thor comes in the same time as always. You are somewhat surprised to see him, assuming he would have no further interest in you.  

“Hello, Y/N. Did you sleep well last night? You look a bit tired.” 

“Shush! Please lower your voice,” you whisper looking around to make sure no one overheard. Other than Missy, who is, of course, standing right next to you. She makes herself scarce after you give her the stink-eye. 

He complies and asks, “Do I embarrass you?” 

“No, I do a good job of that all on my own.” 

“Does that mean you won’t see me again?” 

“You actually want to go out with me again?” 

“Yes. I enjoy your company. The only problem is, I don’t have a lot of Earth money and I seem to have used up most of my monthly stipend on coffee,” he says with a hinting look. 

“I’m not doing anything later tonight. If you’d like to come to my place around seven, I’ll cook for you.” 

“That would be wonderful.” 

“Do you have any food aversions, or allergies or anything.” 

“I eat just about everything. I look forward to it, Y/N” 

* * *

Since there wouldn’t be a lot of time after work and hitting the market, you decided on a quick and easy stir-fried beef with vegetables. You are a nervous wreck the entire time preparing everything, though, nearly slicing off your finger cooking dinner. Then you try on multiple outfits, hating all of them and settling on the first dress, (f/c) with low-cut V-neck and softly draping hemline that hits just below the knees. 

He arrives at the small studio apartment with a bottle of wine Tony gave him for the occasion. You are determined to redeem your self-respect and keep this a proper date where you will learn about each other. So, you start off chit-chatting about simple things like how his day was. During the meal, which he polishes off in about 10 minutes, conversation continues to flow smoothly just like the night before. You stick steadfastly to your plan to drink only one glass of the merlot and relax in the knowledge that this is a proper date. 

When you are also done eating, Thor begins to clear up and do the dishes without being asked. Standing next to him, to dry, you take in his scent that hits you like a drug out-of-the-blue. It’s clean with underlying notes of woods and musk, but in a fresh, manly way. Not like a synthetic bottled version. When he’s done, he asks what you’d like to do next and something snaps. You literally throw yourself at him and begin kissing him passionately. He is not resistant but not reacting quite as expected. So, you become more insistent, running your hands up under his t-shirt to feel his abs and chest. 

He pulls away. “Y/N, are you sure about this? Considering your reservations last night...” 

“I’m sure!” You take his face in your hands, assaulting his mouth with your tongue. 

As he sheds his jacket, he pulls out a handful of condoms and tosses them on the table. 

Both of you quickly pull everything off. He grabs a condom and a chair to sit on and pulls you over, straddling him. After he’s opened the condom, you take it from him and roll it down his shaft slowly, watching it pulse at the touch, and hearing him suck in his breath.  

Running two fingers underneath you, he says, “My gods, you’re wet.” 

“Something about you makes me crazy.” 

You lift yourself so that you can guide him inside, both of you moaning all the while. Beginning to ride him like a rocking horse, he firmly clutches your ass. As he bends his head towards your chest, you arch slightly to make it easier for him. His mouth greedily sucks and bites at your nipples as you ride him harder. At this point, he pulls his lips away due to his rapid breathing and he helps lift your bottom slightly then letting you fall to increase the thrusts. That does it for you.  One last drop against him and you grab fist-fulls of his hair, grind your clit against his marble abs, then scream out your orgasm. If the neighbors hear, you could care less. Your contractions are hard enough to bring him along soon after. 

You lean against him panting. Slight perspiration is breaking out all over and he wraps you in a hug, stroking your back. “Are you okay?” he whispers. 

“Just catching my breath.” He kisses your cheek, jaw, below the ear and lightly sucks your neck. You look at into his beautiful eyes and say, “I can’t seem to get enough of you.” 

Without a word, he stands, carries you over to the bed and lays you down so that your bottom is hanging off, legs still touch the floor. He expertly rolls the condom off in one swift motion and tosses it in the nearby wastebasket. Kneeling on the floor, his hands roughly spread your thighs open wide. Instead of an anticipated assault, he gently runs his tongue along your pussy, bottom to top then finally using it to find the clit. You begin moaning loudly and want to bring your knees up, but he only allows you to drape your legs over his shoulders and continues to hold the thighs steady. His tongue plays with the clit like a cat with a toy until it feels so hard it could very well be in danger of bursting. Pants have been added to your moaning, and you hear him hum in pleasure at the response. Small erratic vibrations begin coursing through you, and you huff out, “I’m going to come.” 

When he stops for a moment, you whine as he tells you, “Not yet.” 

Returning his tongue to the job, he now uses it to trace along the inside of your folds and around your slit. Your hands grab at his hair and with your bottom half basically immobilized, your ass starts clenching. 

“Thor! Oh my god, please make me cum.” 

When he stops again, you have to restrain yourself from smacking his face in frustration. He says, “Soon. I promise. You are so sweet, I want to taste every inch of you.” 

His voice and words shoot through your veins like fire and you shout out unintelligibly, throwing your head down against the mattress. Lowering his face once more, his tongue finds its way inside and your back arches. The sounds of pleasure he makes while traversing your interior are pornographic. Your belly clenches in a tight fist and the shaking starts anew. 

“Oh god...oh fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck...” Finally, his tongue exits and he puts his mouth on your clit. When he begins to suck and graze it with his teeth, your core completely unravels. Swiftly, he buries his tongue deep inside, puts his left hand over your abdomen to keep your hips still then uses his right thumb and forefinger to kneed and pull the clit. 

The first contraction of the climax hits so hard, you sit up and grab his hair even harder trying to ride his face. Your hips want to buck wildly but, being held in such a way, can only bounce. Now that you are seated upright, you can actually see his mouth on you, making you cum even harder. Doubled-over and squeezing so hard no sounds can come from you until you finally fall back on the bed. Your walls keep shivering as he eases out his tongue but continues to lap up everything given to him. 

Finally, you’ve settled down and gotten back some air. “Fucking Christ, that was the best orgasm of my entire life.” Thor smiles and rises to lay down next to you, propping his head on his hand, pushing the hair out of your face. 

“Really?” he asks. 

You can’t help but smile back. His delight is so genuine and modest. “Hell yes. You had to have heard that before?” 

He shakes his head. “Women have certainly told me they were pleased, but I’ve never had anyone react quite as demonstratively as you do. And the way your body reacts to mine, you make me come long and hard.” 

"That reminds me I have a favor to return.” Taking his hand, you pull him up, seated on the edge of the mattress. This time it is you kneeling on the floor before him. He hadn’t been completely flaccid before so it only takes the knowledge of what’s to come for his erection to spring up. 

You run your hands along his massive quadriceps then inside and up his thighs. Making your way up either side of his groin, your thumbs pass over his balls which you gently massage. He leans back on his elbows and says, “Yes, that feels good,” in a throaty timbre. Holding onto the shaft at the base, you trace it with your tongue all the way up and around the tip. Pre-cum dribbles out as a little teaser. _It’s like goddamned candy!_ The taste of him brings obscene noises out of your mouth. You take in as much of him as you can which is a challenge considering it’s not only long, but thick. Since handling all of it is impossible, you suck and lick with force. 

“Keep doing that, Y/N,” he says. 

Complying you also begin squeezing his engorged sac. He sits back up, placing his hands on your shoulders. Perhaps he doesn’t want to grab your head because he knows it’s a lot to manage. But he starts groaning, “I’m going to come. Fuck, keep going. Ahhh...” It is exciting to realize you, a mere mortal, is doing this to the famous God of Thunder. This inspires you to go faster, sucking even harder, drawing your tongue along the thick vein and making sounds to let him know how very much you’re enjoying it too. 

“Look at me,” he commands. When his cock swells even further, his thighs start to shimmy. Gripping the edge of the mattress in each hand he roars a guttural shout. A shot of warm liquid shoots into the back of your throat then he continues to coat your mouth and tongue with cum.  

After you collect yourself, he gives you a hand to rise off the floor. Placing you into his lap, he nuzzles your clavicle, stroking your hair.  “You have pleased me greatly. How are you feeling?” 

“Incredible. Absolutely amazing.” 

“No regrets or inhibitions like last night?” 

Shaking your head you answer, “I’m accepting the fact that you do something to me. I don’t understand what it is yet, but I can't deny liking it.”

“I am happy to hear you are pleased.” A genuine smile brightens his face. “I have a request of you.” 

 _Oh lord, what is going to ask me to do now?_  

“I would like to cuddle.” 

“Cuddle? Really?” 

“Yes, Y/N. I am not just a plaything. Do you think you can control yourself? At least just for a little while,” he quips.  

Laughing, you answer, “I’ll certainly try.” 

He joyfully scurries under the covers and tents them open for you to join like it’s a slumber party. The act is completely dorky and adorable. He wraps you up in his big beefy arms, just like the night before. _This might actually be better than the sex_ , you think. _Well, not better but just as good in a different way_. He asks a few more questions about yourself. You ask him to tell you more about Asgard. While he does so in his rich, soothing voice, you drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, exactly, is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this work started simply as a means to get a smutty fantasy out of my head. Given how the relationship started, this is where I ended up. LOL

You wake with a start, abruptly sitting up, lamely swinging fists through the air. A very large figure, a behemoth really, jumps away from the bed as your sticky eyes try to focus. 

“Whoa, Y/N,” he giggles. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Approaching the bed, he motions to sit, so you skootch over to make room on the edge. He is fully dressed, but his hair is damp. Usually a light sleeper, it’s surprising that his leaving the bed and washing up didn’t wake you. 

“I hope you don’t mind me using your shower. I’m sorry but I have to go. I’m late for a team meeting.” 

Smoothing down your hair, and wiping sleep out of your eyes you answer, “Yeah, sure. Thanks for not sneaking out. Will I get to see you again soon?” 

“I certainly hope so. However, there’s a mission coming up. I’m not allowed to tell you anything about it.” 

Pouting, you say, “Okay. I understand.” 

“I will come see you again as soon as I return.” 

“But you can’t tell me when that will be.” 

“Correct. Honestly, I don’t have the answer to that right now, anyway.” 

“And you don’t have time for one last...you know?” 

With a slight laugh and a smile, he says, “I am sorry. I do not, as much as I’d like to. I thought of waking you sooner, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart.” 

Sighing with resignation, you tell him, “Well, guess this is goodbye, for now. Good luck and stay safe.” 

“Thank you, Y/N. You do the same.” He gives you one last kiss before heading out. 

* * *

“This is just ridiculous.” 

“You’re upset again.” 

“Because I’m being a fool. It’s been three months without word and the minute you come see me, I’m hoping right back into bed with you. You are like a goddamned drug to me.” There, in bed, the two of you lie naked, under the sheets. Having missed his talents all that time, he compensated you with a mind-blowing number of orgasms. Your mind is somewhat clearer having exercised your lust-crazed hormones, but on the other hand you’re never able to think quite logically around Thor. 

"You weren’t waiting around for me all this time, were you?” 

“I did for the first month. And then there were only two others, both of which left me feeling completely disappointed. How many women have you been with in the meantime?” 

“None. I was on a planet where the beings were of no interest sexually. I’m not entirely sure they procreate as we do.” 

“That’s rough. Well, I’m not sure what to do now. No one can match you. I almost feel like giving up. And it’s not just the act itself. It’s everything. Like, I don’t get as excited by other guys. They all bore me. Plus, I’ve never met another man who likes to cuddle as much as you do. That’s almost as addictive as the other stuff.” 

“Shall I apologize?” 

“No, no, no. Don’t apologize for being you. You’ve been very honest and straightforward with me. I just need to know what this is. Do you see this going anywhere?” 

“I haven’t thought about it. I hope that doesn’t hurt your feelings.” 

“It doesn’t. So, right now, how do you feel about us?” 

“I very much enjoy your company, both in and out of bed. I like you very much.” 

“I feel the exactly the same way. But are you interested in trying to make more out of it; a committed relationship?” 

“I am interested, yes. But it wasn’t that long ago I got out of a two-year relationship. Quite frankly, I lost it because of my duties as an Avenger and Protector of the Nine Realms. I never know when I’ll be required to leave or how long I’ll be gone. So, I think my answer depends on what your expectations are.” 

“Fair enough. How about this? Maybe we agree to a short-term commitment, something reasonable. Let’s say one month we are exclusive. At the end of that month, we will reexamine our feelings and go from there.” 

“What if I’m not around at the end of the trial period?” 

“Then we’re each free to do as we wish with no repercussions.” 

“Yes. I am willing to try this.” 

Although Thor is on Earth quite a bit during the trial period, you don’t see a lot of him due to his Avenge-ing. There are only a handful of dates and you really don’t feel you know him much better than before.  On the specified evening, he comes to see you at your apartment for the talk. 

“Thanks for coming over, Thor.” 

“This is what we agreed upon and I am always happy to see you, Y/N. We are good friends, are we not?” 

“Yes. That is exactly right. I think we are really good friends. And, to be blunt, I feel like that is all we are. You are a wonderful, caring person and I honestly wish I felt differently, but I think I’m the kind of girl that needs someone around more often to connect on a deeper level. Tell me if I’m wrong, but I wasn’t getting any different vibes from you, either.” 

“You are correct.” There is actually a small sigh of relief from him. “I was a little worried about hurting your feelings. I am glad to know you feel the same way. We will remain friends?” 

“Definitely. And, actually, I was wondering if you’re interested in being friends-with-benefits? At least while we’re both unattached.” 

“I’m not familiar with that term.” 

“Fuck buddies.” 

“Oh!” It takes him only a moment to consider before answering, “Sure. I believe that’s what we’ve been doing anyway. 

You smile and give him a hug. “Great. I have one last request. Do you think, as my friend, you could show me how to teach my future partners a thing or two?” 

“Indeed. When would you like to start?” 

“No time like the present, buddy!”


End file.
